Eternity
by TL22
Summary: Hyde rethinks a decision he has made.    This is a dark story.


Jackie was happy. She felt guilty, her friend Donna was dying, but Hyde opened up to her. He told her he would like to renew a relationship with her.. She promised herself that she would take it slow. Jackie would not fall hopelessly in love with him again. She left the cafeteria on cloud nine. Then the realization about Donna over whelmed her.

Jackie was there when Donna passed away. She watched her fight for her final breathes. Donna's chest stopped heaving and a peaceful calm came over her features. The struggle was over. Her husband Eric broke down. Jackie with tears streaming down her face realized that Donna was more of a friend to Hyde than she had been for several years. A sadness overwhelmed her.

A week later Hyde called her and they made a date to go to dinner at a restaurant near her work. Jackie had it all figured out. She would be cheerful and act like the good friend Hyde wanted her to be. An elation came over took her. Jackie was happy again.

Jackie and Hyde had a wonderful dinner, they spoke of old times, old friends and the wine flowed freely. Jackie woke up with Hyde's arm draped over her. The one thing she did not want to happen, happened. Deep down inside she knew it was going to happen. Hyde stole her heart years ago, Hyde was The second boy she was ever with. The only boy she had truly loved in her life.

Hyde woke and told her he had to go and would call. Two weeks later he made a call to her to see if she was okay. It was a short business like call. Jackie's heart broke, Maybe he would come around she thought.

Six weeks later she realized she was pregnant.. Jackie panicked, what to do. She called Michael her good friend, and told him.

"You must tell Hyde" he said.

"No I can't."

Jackie left her job in Chicago and retained an apartment in Kenosha on the small trust fund she had. Michael worried about her, paid her a visit. All he could say was. "You need to tell Hyde."

No she thought, he would hate me more for making the stupid mistake I made.

One day there was a knock on her door, and it was Hyde. He walked in and took her in his arms, Hope again sprung from her heart.

" Jackie I will do anything I can to help you." She was over joyed till she heard. "Sam and I are married now. I will have to be discreet."

Jackie looked at Hyde with her tear strained faced and asked, "Are you denying your own child? Hyde, hate me; but please do not deny your child."

" Jackie I have a life with Sam, I will do everything to help you."

Hyde will you give the child your name?"

"I can't Jackie." And he walked out.

Seven and a half months later she gave birth to a boy she named Jack Steven Burkhart. The only person in attendance to her birth was her friend Michael Kelso... Michael she asked, "If anything happened to me would you take care of my son"

." Of course I would." Then Michael had a chilly thought. "Are you okay Jackie?"

"I am fine Michael"

After her release from the hospital, Michael noticed she went about her tasks in a haphazard way, except when it had to do with the baby.. Michael noticed her withdrawing from life in general. The vivacious friend he once had was a shell of herself.

Jackie called Michael and asked if he could take care of his God son." I have to work Jackie" he replied.

" I don't care Michael I need you to do it."

Michael arrived at Jackie's apartment and picked up his God son. On the ride back to his place the sudden realization came over him. He picked up his cell phone and called Hyde.

" Hyde get over to Jackie's: house. I think she is going to do something stupid."

"I will leave right away."

"Hyde where are you going?" Sam asked

"To Jackie's " he replied.

"Give it up Hyde she is in the past.."

"No Sam she is in the present".

"Hyde do not go there, I am tired of the Jackie drama. You are married to me now."

"I have to Sam"

"Why ?"

"I am in love with her."

Hyde sped to her apartment. Raced up the stairs. The door was locked and in one swift motion he kicked it down. He entered the apartment. He saw Jackie sitting on her bedroom balcony rail..

"Jackie", he shouted "No no don't do it."

Jackie smiled at him and said "Why not?"

"I love you Jackie" he simply said.

"Do you? She said. "You chose Sam over me, knowing I was with your child.. You were not even present for the birth of your child. I had to give him my name. I made one mistake years ago and you never even took the time to understand. You never acknowledged the love I have for you. I think it was a joke to you."

"I love you Jackie."

"No, you just say it. I have looked over the side of this balcony and have seen my future, I have seen eternity. I choose to be eternal." Without another word Jackie dropped into eternity..

Return to Top


End file.
